Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water stoppage structure, and in particular to a water stoppage structure utilized in a water purifier filter core.
The Prior Arts
In recent years, the water pollution problem is getting increasingly serious, more and more people utilize water purifier to purify water, before it is put into daily use.
However, presently, most of the water purifiers are not provided with water stoppage function, so that in replacing the filter core, water stored in the filter core tends to spill out, to cause quite inconvenience.
Therefore, presently, the design and performance of the water purifier filter core is not quite satisfactory, and it leaves much room for improvement.